Save my Christmas
by Skitter Stories
Summary: It's Christmas. Shay planned to propose on Hope in Christmas eve. But as he began to count on his friends but he knew they will screw up. So he began to seek help to his best friend's gang to help him save his skin and his Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Yow guys and Merry Christmas. This was is a short, fluffy, friendship with love story Christmas one shot. It could be a bit long but it's worth it. So sit back relax and wait for Santa to arrive!**

 **Title: Save my Christmas**

 **Summary: It's Christmas. Shay planned to propose on Hope in Christmas eve. But as he began to count on his friends but he knew they will screw up. So he began to seek help to his best friend's gang to help him save his skin and his Christmas.**

 **#########**

They say its the most wonderful time of the year. Kids were getting excited for this said occassion. Most enjoyed it and other's can't avoid it. Winter was falling and snow sheets were covering the road and houses. Christmas is almost here and people are now getting ready for Santa or anybody.

At the park, children were shufflingng around playing snow with their parents giving them a content smile. So much for childhood memories as a man in his late 20s sat on a bench alone looking at the view in front of him. Shay glanced at his watch for a multiole of times as if he was expecting someone. For him, this occassion is the only chance he had to do the only thing.

He began to look aeound as the sun began to set and the temperature began to go low. He pulled his winter coat around him and his scarf were tied around his neck. He looked peft and right and finally he saw someone. "Where do you came from?"

Haytham adjusted his coat and plopped down his body to the bench next to Shay. "Been busy for a while, now why did you call me?" Haytham began to ask.

Shay sighed. "I need help."

"It's pretty obvious. You always needed my help. Did you recall any moment or event that I let you down?" Haytham asked staring at the setting sun. Shay looked at him for a few moments before replying.

"No. You never did." He replied.

"Exactly. So what can I do for you?" Shay looked at Haytham before clearing hia throat. The cold air blew to the two friends and made Haytham jiggled. "Damn cold."

"It's about Hope." Shay replied out of nowhere. Haytham eyes grew wide. Shay notices that the sky was dark and cold. "You know what, lets go inside."

"Finally, you noticed it." Haytham said while rolling his eyes. Shay amckered a bit and was rewarded by a light shove by Haytham. The duo neared the coffee shop that was surprisingly plenty of vacant seats were there. "Lucky my ass."

"I told you, I make my own luck." Shay reminded him. Haytham opened the door. The scent of coffee and pastries began to invade their nostrils. The sound of chairs and tables were audible and few people were there. "Now is the perfect time to talk."

"Coffee?" Shay asked, while grabbing hes wallet and nearing the counter.

"No thanks, I am having huge case of acid in gut." Haytham declines. Shay nodded and went to the counter and bought everything he needed. He went back to Haytham with a coffee and a chocolate cake to the table. Shay sat down on the leather couch and Haytham plopped down tye newspaper he's been reading.

Haytham began first. "She? What about Hope?"

"Well, I planned on Christmas eve, we will go dinner together and then..."

"Propose?" Haytham finished. Shay went red and Haytham laughed heartily. "Don't ask me how I knew that. Maybe a lucky guess consider yourself lucky."

"Haytham, I make my own luck." Shay frowned as he took a sip from his coffee. "Hope and I need to do this. It's been two years that we are together, now it time for us to be together for the remaining of my time here." Shay continued and Haytham nodded.

"Well? What do you have in mind." Haytham asked as Shay took another sip from coffee and a slice from his cake. "Go to somewhere and ask her or having a dinner?"

"I am no rich guy, so I plan is to go dinner with her." Haytham was about to speak but interrupted. "In my house."

"In your house?" Haytham repeated.

Shay nodded and continued. "Pretty much."

The duo went silent for a bit as Haytham began to think for his idea. Shay patiently waited until Haytham piped in. "Since I am married, I must be there to help you. Other than that I can be your personal chef." Haytham smirked.

Shay raised an eyebrow. "Cook? Nevermind, I rather buy some roasted barbeque then eat together, and if you are cooking I have no money left to pay you since I spent it to her wedding ring." Haytham looked at him offended.

"I am no lover of money bloke. This is work, and my duty as a friend." Haytham smiled.

"Really? But I can't screw this up. This is my only chance." Shay said desperately. "But I trust you better than others."

"Don't flatter me Shay. Now let's talk business. I can call Gist for this one." Haytham suggested.

"Gist? Hell no! He will screw it all, remember last year?" Shay replied declining the offer. Haytham also remembers. He shook his head and agreed with Shay.

"Well, crap. I knew a friend that can help you with. Actually, they were with my son, Connor." Haytham suggested again before grabbing another piece of newspaper.

"Are they trustworthy?" Shay asked curiously, he sipped the remaining of his coffee. "How about our co workers. Aren't they trust worthy?" Haytham began retaliate.

"I am already married and I experienced proposing to my wife, Ziio. I knew whom to count." He said in a serious matter. "Do you count on me?"

Shay began to think for a moment, his friend was willing to help him now. He loved Hope and it is time show if he is willing to live with him until he grew older. "Fine. How many are they?"

"Five, first one he is an expert when setting up or planning dates." Haytham said. Shay nodded.

"Second is a singer, he can sing love songs while you two dine. Which can make your propodal even better."

"Okay." Shay nodded in agreement.

"Third is my son, he is a best light adjuster. He can make your lights fit in your dinner." Haytham suggested on his son. "Fourth is me."

Shay smiled as he always knew Haytham would be there. He wouldn't trust this group if Haytham wouldn't be there. He smugly smiled as Haytham continued. "He would be the one who cook your first class dishes accompanied with my wife."

"Then?"

"Fifth one is a waiter. He is french so he can be as classy as ever." Haytham continued and Shay began to frown.

"I hate french people." Shay said in a frowned matter.

"Don't worry, it is not that bastard that calls you cabbage farmer." Shay raised an eyebrow on Haytham's comment. "That's the five people that can help you. When is your Christmas dinner?"

"December 24th, Christmas eve."

"That soon? Its December 21st and we can do it. Meet me tomorrow and you can meet these guys that can help you." Haytham began to stand up to leave. "If you need me, my number is always at your contacts.

"Will I regret this?" Shay spoke.

"You make your own luck and I make my own." Haytham reassured before leaving Shay behind and went outside the coffee shop. Shay made disbelief sigh, he had no choice but to trust Haytham for this one. This is gonna be his best Christmas.

 **###########**

 **Okay to be continued. Christmas is almost here and I am excited to start this short story. Reviews and suggestions, wanna put it in a twist or make it the same?**

 **Btw anyone can guess the other three guys that will help Shay?**

 **Until next time! Merry Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup and I am back. We are going to meet those people who will help Shay on his quest for his proposal for his love. Will they succeed? Or it will go on a tragic accident. Thank you for reviews and follows now lets go further.**

 **##########**

A gentle knock interrupted Haytham on his television watching. The knock repeats making Haytham to utter curses as he drag himself to the door. When he opened it he saw Shay on his doorsteps. "Shay?"

"Hello too, Haytham. i am here to plan with thise guys you've been telling me." Shay said straight to the point. Haytham checked his left and right if Shay was with someone. When realising he was all alone, he opened the door wider for him to pass. "Come in."

"You're wife's here?" Shay asked Haytham while eyeing the picture frames that were hung around the house. Haytham closed the door and followed him to the living room. He shook his head, indicating that his wife is not here.

"My wife is with her friends for the night. Most likely I am staying with Connor." Haytham said while looking outside.

Shay snickered. "I've heard you aren't seeing with him eye to eye."

"Ha. You had no idea." Haytham laughed a bit silent so his son won't hear. Shay stayed standing for a moment until Haytham realises what he is looking for. Shay kept on looking on his picture frames including their wedding pictures. He took one with a smile on his face. He could see Haytham in his biggest smile.

"You seem younger here." Shay joked and Haytham shook his head. Nearly wanted to chew his face off Shay went to the point. He grabbed his cell phone to check his wife.

"The guys were on the couch." Haytham said as he grabbed the phone and began dialing someone on the phone. Shay areived at the living room and saw a bunch of young men on the couch in front of a television.

A guy in a brown shirt stood up and saw in recognition. "Shay, you're here." He went and offered his hand in a handshake. Shay took it without hesitation. "I'm Connor, Haytham's son."

"Yes. He told me about you. A light technician?" Shay asked as he released his grip from Connor's hand. "How can you take this lights into the next level?"

"We shall see." Connor smirked, as another white clad man approached Shay. He wore that smirked and offered his hand. Shay hesitated at first because he didn't know that guy yet.

"Ezio Auditore. The singer guy." He introduced with a smug smirk. Shay took his hand and theu clasped hands. Haytham arrived at the living room and was amused with what he saw. The plan is working perfectly and smoothly.

Meanwhile, Shay looked at Ezio a bit confused. "Italian? Aren't Italians didn't know how to sing?" He commented and Ezio looked at him offended.

"That's racist you know. I had a 2 solo albums that won Grammy awards. Never heard of me?" Ezio explained whike tye father and son were talking silently. The other guys on the couch snickered and Ezio gave them a glare.

"Nope, sorry." Shay shrugged. Ezio returned his smile on his face. The room was dim and the television illuminated parts of the room leaving the other parts dark. Ezio slapped Shay lightly on the shoulder before sitting down on the couch.

Another man, dressed in white hoodie jacket with a scar on his right lip. He had a short, scalpy hair. Shay saw him approaching as he streched his hand. "Desmond Miles."

"Shay Comarc." Shay introduced.

Desmond nodded before speaking. "I guess Haytham here did bring a poor fella aroynd here."

"Shut up Desmond." Haytham snapped as he overheard while he was talking with Connor. Desmond smirked in delight. "Well since you are here let us start the preparations are we? Haytham said you were having a date on 24th and today is 22nd. So we have plenty of time to prepare, just say the word and the place and we'll be there."

"Okay " Shay couldn't believe his ears. Is Haytham bailing him out ir just saving his own vendetta. Connor and Haytham joined them and was unsure about Shay's reactions. Lastly a man in a blue shirt approached Shay witha french accent that at first, Shay wanted to strangle him.

"I'm Arno. The waiter guy." Arno introduced coolly. Shay could tell he had a different accent than Shay could recognize. Not the same accent that the bastard that called him cabbage farmer but this guy is different. A good reason not to beat his pretty his face. In other word's the guys accent is somewhat mixed with british.

"I can say, when you are serving never intimidate our conversation?" Shay warned him. "I wanted to make our conversation private as possible."

Arno smirked. "Sure, I've handled guys like you before. If Not Haytham will surely kill me."

Then Haytham clapped his hands to signal the group. "Alright lads, Shay here is planning to propose on his girlfriend this December 24th. I want this plan go as smoothly as possible. Desmond, ready the output and the planner. Ezio, ready your guitar or some ass head intrusments. Connor, come with Shay to check the out put of his house and Arno? Be classy as ever."

"Can I speak french?" Arno quickly asked.

"Hell no!" Shay answered before Haytham. "Don't use french or I will slit your throat."

Arno raised an eyebrow and was about to retaliate but Ezio leaned to Arno's and whispered something. Arno nodded and before saying. "Alright."

"Don't worry about Arno, he can be a crack head sometimes." Ezio piped in making Arno to grumble and Connor to snicker. "Now, lets do this."

Haytham began to take orders. "Lads, we stay here whioe Connie here will go to Shay and check his house. We began our preperations later at 3pm inbthe afternoon, if we succeed this, Shay is buying us beer." He tapped at Connor's shoulder.

"Don't call me Connie dad. Thats a girly name." Connor frowned on the nickname hus dad used. Arno and Ezio began to walk in the table as they hegan to discuss something. Shay began to observe the father and son rivalry between the two.

"What? It fits you. Right little Connie?" Haytham joked which made Connor to frown more. Connor waved his hand to his father and went to Shay's side.

"Not a big laugher?" Shay asked to Haytham.

"Yeah keeps himself frowning all day. That will make him older than me. Physically speaking, obviously."

"Can we just go?" Connor said, in annoyance to his father's cockiness. "I had a car we can use. I'll drive and youbwill tell me where is your place." The two began to walk to the doorway where Connor's car parked.

"We'll be off Haytham." Shay bid to Haytham.

"I'll be there to join you later with these guys. See you later, Shay" He said before turning his voice into an insulting one. "See you later, little Connie."

"Dad!" Connor almost shouted but his annoyance in respect for his father. Haytham laughed silently seeing Connor's annoyance amuses him. He went to the group that was left as the duo went into Shay's house.

Connor grabbed the driver's seat as they drove off to their business place to check if its a good place or not. Shay sat on the passenger seat and Connor turned the engine on. The two drove as the snow fell to their windshield.

 **##########**

 **So this is a bit short as heck but I need the time because Christmas dinner's are long as F ck. So keep tuned for more. The shit goes real on the next chap.**

 **Until next time.**

 **PS: CAN ANYONE SUGGEST TO ME A LOVE SONG THAT IS FIT FOR EZIO TO SING?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeaassh. Christmas is already here but that doesn't make me to stop publishing this story. Now we met those five, what will happen to Shay? Now sit back and relax, cause this going to be a little bit unwell.**

 **##########**

"No. Pink lights are cheesy. Other light colors?" Shay placed his hand on his forehead out of fustration from the light suggestion the Connor gave him. Looks like these dudes had a different tastes than his. Like for an Example, Haytham suggested he should add shrimps and seafoods to the list. But Shay dropped the idea knowing that Hope is allergic to seafood but reluctantlt agreed. It was 23rd of December and tomorrow was the big night.

Ezio wanted to add few Italian love songs to their song list but Shay turned it down, saying tyat he would be seeing Hope in confused manner. However, Ezio agreed and began to practise more english songs. Connor picked out cheesy lightings that made his house into a disco bar not a simple date place. Shay then suggested that make it into more appropriate for the date. Then Connor then agreed to put red, blue and green to make it Christmas looking date.

As for Arno, he kind of mixed up his english and french a little, which is okay for Shay unless Arno will call her mademoiselle which annoys him. But mostly everyone has each own taste except Desmond. Who did a great job serting things up and mostly telling Shay to relax because this will go smoothly.

Now the group is now preparing for the big night for the 24th of December. The group tried their best not to let Shay down as Haytham said. Haytham was reserching about any quick and easy first class meals for the love birds. "Hey, Shay. How are you going to propose?"

"I'll just ask her. Nice and simple." Shay said with confidence. Haytham smiled side faced while loojing at his laptop. Connor approached Shay who gave hin a nod before apeaking.

"The lights are ready. Come with me." Shay followed him to the dinning room and with Connor's cue, Desmond turned the switched as the light beam began to illuminate the whole room. The red, blue and the green began to illuminate perfectly for Shay's eyes. It wasn't as flashy as he thought but it could be perfect. Almost.

A blight spark startled them and the lights explode as the light glass crasges through the floor. Shay covered his head and immediately grabbed any chance to get out. "Holy shit."

Connor looked at the broken lights with unbelief. "Those are already perfect."

Then Ezio piped up. "Yeah well created." Connor gave him a glare and began to fix the broken glasses. Then picked the left of the broken lights and dumped them on the trash.

Shay saw his disappoinment and immediately asked. "What's wrong?"

"You're electricity lines are the problem. I haven't touch those yet, being scared of burning your house down obviously." Connor said straight to the point. "I cannot input those lights when the electricy is the problem here."

"I knew a friend who can?" Ezio suggested.

"Another guy in the group? No thanks." Shay declines as he saw Ezio grabbing his cell phone and was about to dial.

"He is reliable." Ezio defended and continued to dial on his phone. After a few rings a guy picked the phone. Then went to the living room as he continued the call.

Desmond sighed. "All we had to do is wait. Maybe right now, you go meet Hope and ask her."

"Not yet. I want this to be finished. I can't stand seeing myself being humiliated to death when all of this fail." He turned to Ezio. "Is your friend coming?"

"If he is lucky, in few minutes. Right now let us plan where should I stand or sit while you two are dinning." Shay began to point to the corner of the dining room. It was roomy and comfortable for him to play and sing. Ezio grabbed his guitar and sat down on a stool and played a musically fingerstyle music. It wasn't a song, but a classical intrumental music. Shay relaxed for a bit until the music stops. It was beautifully tuned music. After the music stops Shay began asked him. "What is that music?"

"I made it. It's just a music inspired by my own family. (AN: CAN YOU GUESS?") But it was hard for me at first but when I turned it into the recording studio, it was awesome. Critics gave me postive feedbacks and I felt it that I will create again." Ezio explained in a matter that Shay could understand. He gas passion, a word that doesn't pass in his vocabulary.

He realises he may be underestimating the guys. They had skills, they had views, and they have their own tastes. Well except for Arno, whom he hated a bit bexause of his french heritage. That made him even grumpier when he approached him. "What?"

"Just checking by." He could tell Arno was speechless. Maybe having respect for him or just hating him for being racist. Shay forgotten his jerk attitude and smiled at Arno. "I'm fine."

Arno smiled back and realises it. He bowed and asked again. "What do you prefer when I am aerving to you. Classy guy or just simple and formal?"

"Not classy the classy one, I still hated you accent." Shay replied with a smug smirk in his lips.

"You're racist." Arno commented but not offended by Shay's answers. "But alright."

A knock from the door interrupted the conversation. Ezio immediately went to the door way and opened it as his friend came inside Shay's house. Shay saw the man walking through the kitchen. He hadn't brought any tools with him. Just himself and with some notes that were on his hands. "Name's Leonardo da Vinci."

"Okay, then check what is wrong with the circuits." Shay immediately told Leonardo his job. Instead of being ticked Leonardo smiled in an open manner and was accompanied by Connor and Shay. The first thing that Leonardo obsereved was the power input. He checked the wires power cords that were attached through the light bulb. There is only one solution for things lolke this. "Signore Kenway." He called Connor. "How many volts does your light have?"

"More like, 150 volts. Why?"

Leonardo began to explain the fault. "It turns out your power input is having 215 volts. It might be dangerous to input a much lower volts to a higher volts. It can burn a house."

Shay nodded. "Now go get yourself some 215 volts light bulb, Connor. Same color like the last one." Shay instructed to Connor, who grabbed his keys and went outside.

"Now that I'm done my part. I must go." Leonardo bid goodbye before leaving the house. Shay followed him and opened the door as he passed by. The left amigos were staying and later than that, Connor returned with a better lights with the same volts and the thengs were going smoothly.

Now its Shay's turn to ask. It's Now or Never. He grabbed his phone and began to dial for Hope. After few rings, she picked up. Honestly he was nervous at all. His sweat was falling on his fore head as he heard Hope's lovely voice on the line. "Hello?"

"Hey, its me. Listen do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He asked with his heart beating like a drum solo on a rock band. He was silently praying that she will accept.

"Why?"

"i am inviting you to my house, you know keeping me company here." He stammered a bit as he replied. Haytham snickered at his friends reaction as well as his son. Haytham began to whisper something in his son's ears.

"I am sorry, Shay. I am going to the Homestead. Achillies is making me to go there. But thank you for your invitation, Shay. See you and I love you." And with that she hanged the phone. Shay dropped his phone and was hoping this is all a dream. He even pinched himself but it wasn't. The only chance is broken and no more.

Hope that he had awaken from a deep sleep.

 **#############**

 **Aaaaaaand we stop from here. The next chap would be the last and there would be an epilogue. Apart from that, Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New year to you guys. See you next time.**

 **Ps: I can't upload tomorrow but stay tune on Dec. 31 for the finale. For I will be posting the last two on that date. Kudos for Sad rain in the cold winter for reviews.**

 **Also can you guess the music that Ezio played earlier for Shay? It's pretty obvious for everyone.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Looong time no see. Sorry for the delay, because I've been doing things for the past three days. But don't worry, this is a final update. So New Year is Tomorrow and I am greeting you all Happy New Year and enjoy another New Year to Come.!**

 **Last time we left, Shay wasn't looking good**

 **##########**

Shay never was a fan of drinking hard liquors. But after what happened today made him to rely on this hard liquor, his only best solution. It was night of 23rd and the dudes left him to give him some alone time to pass this agony. Although he cannot thank them properly for being helpfull, he wouldn't have a chance for Hope to save his Christmas.

He grasped at a ring box. Too bad it won't be opened tomorrow. He spent several hundred dollars to at least make his life or Her's. He gulped another glass of whiskey, he cannot see himself miserable and drunk on his house.

He lay down on his back on his bed after two nore shots of whiskey feeling his head was about to explode. He needed something to cure his hangover. The lights that Connor set up was still there on his dinning room. He wondered why he haven't took them out. He may be forgotten it or in purpose. He grabbed his phone and saw a text from Haytham who was greeting him good night. "What's good about this night."

His eyelids grew heavy and closed as he went into the deep sleep. Dreaming of himself and Hope on his side, living on his house. He wished that Hope would be here tomorrow. Then he pet his tiredness and sleepiness took effect his body. He slept peacefully with the effect of alcohol mixed his head.

His cell phone rang early in the morning making his to shutter and to flinch. He groaned and carelessly reached for his cellphone, which it was placed on his drawer. With easy strength, he picked it up. "What?" He asked groggily.

"Shay, it's me." Haytham said in other line. "You okay?"

"You're talking to me?" Shay asked in a sarcastic note. "I am living in a misery right now."

"Don't say that. Listen. Can I ask you a favour?" Haytham asked in a serious matter.

Shay sat up from his bed with his hand hand on his phone. "What?"

"I will be going with my son until this evening. I am asking you to go to the market and buy me that Linkin Park ticket concert. Do you still have my credit card?" Haytham asked in his instruction. Shay raised an eyebrow, he knew Haytham loved rock music. He is asking him a favor, after attempting saving him.

Instead he asked more. "Why?"

Haytham grew insistent. Shay could feel his incompetence on the phone. "Just do it for me."

Shay agreed and was about to hang the phone but Haytham called his name. "Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas. Sorry but we did we can do. You should probably have sometime, alone." Haytham emphasised the last sentence. It kept on repeating on Shay's ears until he went to his doorsteps and hired a taxi. The snow breeze was gentle to his skin and at least it wasn't cold as a blizzardy day that always occured there.

Snow particles were falling on the vehicle's side windows and Shay could feel that the day was a fit for him. The sky was grey, it was a bit lonely just like his Christmas spirit. Lonely and miserable. He wanted to strangle that guy Achillies for ruining that plan.

"You looked strange." The taxi driver commented. Shay looked at the driver mirror, showing the driver's eyes and face. "It's pretty rare for these guys to sit down and looked gloomy during this seasons."

"Why do you care?" Shay coldly snapped. The driver didn't react in a violent manner. Instead he stopped the vehicle in an upcoming traffic. He looked at Shay at the driver's mirrors.

"Nothing. Just saying at all. What's your problem?" The driver asked him straight. "You seem like endured a shipwreck, you're just lucky it wasn't bad as me."

"Oh no?" Shay sarcastically said. "Also, I make my own luck..."

"Liam." The driver continued from his sentence. "Name's Liam."

Shay didn't respond. Instead he went silent for a few moments until finally he spoke something. "What's yours?"

"Why'd you asked?" Liam asked again. Shay hated people answering questions with another question. "Why'd you asked?" He asked again.

"You'd just said, your problem is much more worse than mine." Shay reminded and Liam nodded. The traffic cleared and it began to be light again. The taxi drove into the snowy roads. Shay looked at his side windows for the tenth time and still didn't get why.

"Yes. It's true. The thing is, I ran away from my wife and family. It's been months that I haven't seen them. The thing is my wife wanted me to go. Right now, in this new place around me, I was forced to take this job." Liam explained and Shay nodded. "What is yours?"

"Planned to propose to my girlfriend for Christmas Eve, my only chance to do this. But ruined when she said she cannot go to my proposed dinner." Shay started vefore seeing Lian giving him a sideway smirk.

"You see, if you had problems, think about how bad it will give you but also carry yourself up. Do your girlfriend work on abroad or something?" Liam asked and Shay nodded. "The thing is, just live with it. There are more problems worse than that to handle."

Shay realised that they arrived at their destination. Liam pulled up his vehicle for Shay to exit. "I must be off. Thanks for the advice, Liam "

"Merry Christmas to you. We will se each other soon." Liam said before he drove his vehicle into the streets. Shay turned to see the line for the ticket was large than expected. That asshole was gonna pay. He groaned and went to the line just to buy one concert ricket. Haytham is such a fan boy of these bands.

He finally got his ticket when the sun went down. He was so exhausted standing up and even bribed people to buy him food for lunch and snacks. He even wondered why went here in the first place. When he wikl see Haytham again he will definately break his nose.

After paying another taxi driver to carry him home, Shay uses his energy to be awake in the whole trip. He stepped at his porch, he realised the house was still tye same when Christmas strikes. He reaxhed the handle, but was surprised when he saw the door was unlocked.

Clenching his fists, for self defence, he grabbed the door handle and slowly pushed the door. He didn't expect whatbhe saw next. The lights turned on and the yellow, red and blue lights illuminated the room giving Shay an exact view on a person on his front.

"Merry Christmas, Shay." Hope greeted in a happy tune. Shay stared mindlessly, what is she doing here? Hope was wearing her pink and white dress that was fit through his eyes. Hope grabbed Shay's hand and led him through the dinning room where he saw Arno and Ezio, waiting for him. Arno smirked and Ezio nodded as he tuned his guitar and began to strum.

Arno pressed the ring bell, signaling Haytham, who was at the kitchen probably cooking their meal. Shay still couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Hope was supposed to be at Davenport Manor to work but now she is here.

"Shay? Are you okay?" Hope asked and her smile shrunk. Shay returned a smile as Arno approached them. He was wearing a tuxedo, with a red bow tie on his neck. "Mademoiselle, monsieur, your meal will be here in few minutes."

"Arno." Shay gave him a warning.

"Shay don't." Hope stopped his warning. "I love French language. I also speak French." Shay stared at her when he replied to Arno in French language. Shay raised his eyebrow in confusion. He wasn't aware that the Davenport taught her that language, the language that Shay hated.

Ezio was singing beautifully. Like every woman on this place would fight for a starnd of his hair. He was struming his guitar with melody and it was fit for the dinner. He singing A Thousand Years. His voice made Hope's smile to grew bigger.

It was only the matter of time when Shay began to precess everything. "How did you knew this?"

"Well actually, Haytham planned this to happened." Hope replied. Shay looked at her confused then she continued. "Haytham actually planned to tell me that you are planning to date me. Then I faked my delay then found out that you are in a big problem. But then I am here."

"Excuse me for a minute." Shay said and Hope nodded. He immediately went to the kitchen where Haytham was alreadt finishing his masterpiece. "Where's Ziio?"

He heard Ezio singing Closer by Chainsmokers.

"Busy " Haytham replied. "But gave me some tips for this cooking."

"Did you tell her about my plans to propose?" Shay quietly said so Hope wouldn't hear.

"Nope I just told her about the date, thats all." Haytham replied.

"You sure?"

"I am sure. Now get back and finish what you have started." Haytham began to push Shay away and closed the kitchen door. Shay then returned to the dining table where Hope was waiting. Connor began to play the piano to accomapny Ezio's songs.

"So?" Hope began. Shay was speechless but then smiled when Arno brought them their food. The food was delicious, back ribs and chicken fillet dipped in sauce that make it more yummy. The two dined in silence before Arno brought their desserts. It was Hot fudge ice cream. Haytham was an excelent cook. Desmond was sitting in the living room, minding his business. Shay then began his cue on Connor, Ezio and Arno. The three nodded and left the two alone.

Now is the time. His only time. His heart was beating as he stared at Hope's eyes. Her beautiful eyes that can melt any heart of men. He akwardly smiled as he began. "Hope, Haytham told you about this date did he?"

"Yes. He approached me two days ago." Hope replied. Shay nodded before asking again.

"Did he told you about what's going to happen at this dinner?" Shay asked, he was losing words for goodness sake. He was pale as a man during childbirth.

"No. I was surprised when I saw the Ezio guy who was an excellent singer. Arno guy who speaks French. Even Haytham and his son. Even Desmond, who set this up." Good, his plan is worjong perfectly.

"Now it's time to give you a proper reason for this dinner." Shay said with sincerity. Hope looked at him as he cleared his throat. "I have a Christmas gift for you."

Hope smiled. "What is it?"

Shay stood up and left the dinning room and went to his bedroom. He immediately grabbed the ring box that contained a golden ring with a crystal diamond in the top. With a huge, deep breath, he grabbed it.

"You can do this." Shay turned and saw Arno on the door. "When you fail we are still here to help you."

Ezio peered at Arno's back. "Finish this fratello mio."

Shay went outside and went diectly through the dinning room. He tried his best to hide the ring box from her sight. When he sat down, he spoke. "Hope, for two years you've proven that you are rhe lady that I want." He showed the ring box and opened it. Hope gasped in surprised like she didn't expect this to happen. Shay continued. "Will you consent?"

"Heck no." Hope shook her head.

Shay's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Just kidding, I do!" She squealed in happiness as she stood up and hugged Shay. She whispered on his ear. "Thank you Shay."

Shay smiled as he pressed his lips with Her's. The five amigos were peering and silently giving each other high fives and gave themselves a group hug. They managed to did what they need to do, as they grabbed a bottle of wine and grabbed some glasses, while Shay and Hope had their time. Together this time.

They earned his trust and respect. He thought it as Hope laid her head on his shoulder as they began eating their dessert.

Well they did save his Christmas

 **################**

 **I can't believe this is over. Well I did my part now let me hear what you wanna say. It's New Year and I am greeting you guys Happy New Year for you all. Thank you for reading and reviews and follows are my need. Than you.**


	5. New story!

**Hello guys, sadly this is not an epilogue but just an advertistment. I already started with my new story and sequel to this one with new setting and a new atmosphere. Since Shay starred on this one, the next one would be the Kenways but with the gang of course.**

 **I always wanted to play the relationships between Connor and Haytham. You guys checked it out and I thanked you for following and reviewing for this fic guys.**

 **Title: How to bond with a father?**

 **Summary: After being pursuaded by Haytham's wife, he finally decided to bring Connor and himself in a camping trip were he and his son bond together. Things may go a little hard especially, Connor strongly disagrees. Haytham realises his son was doesn't want him anymore, so he calls the gang to save him, and his son.**

 **Anyways, good day and buena fortuna!**


End file.
